


Time to Spare

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He’d been stressing himself out ever since they’d made holiday plans with both of their families coming at the same time. But really, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Their families were important.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 89





	Time to Spare

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for jdl71.

“And that’s the last of my presents,” Jared said, carefully setting them under the tree. It was beginning to look pretty crowded down there. Good thing their families would be coming in a few days and they could start opening them.

“Great. You’re only a few days behind me,” Jensen teased. He came up behind Jared, wrapping his arms around him and leaving a kiss on the back of his husband’s neck. “Is everything else ready?”

“I set up both of the guest bedrooms before I finished wrapping,” Jared said. He turned in Jensen’s arms. “Just gotta make sure the food is ready. I think that’s the last of it since we decorated last week.”

Jensen smiled, letting himself relax a little. He’d been stressing himself out ever since they’d made holiday plans with both of their families coming at the same time. It wasn’t that he minded that, it was just a lot of preparation and a lot of people for their first holidays together after getting married. But really, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Their families were important.

“So that means we’ve got time to spare, right?” he asked, then wiggled his eyebrows. “I can think of some ways to spend it.”

Jared laughed, but easily grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. “Sounds good, babe.”


End file.
